Neu
Lyrics Original (NORMAL) One bright Monday morning I overslept The world ended without harbinger One bright Monday morning The world ended fleeting too easily All the while looking A spectacle called doomsday I lost in thought There was nothing from the beginning, too Therefore I only muttered... Neu...(x5) Original (HYPER-EX) Neu...(x5) Pow! Got him in the eye The melancholy music got me That matter is settled Light & dark Night & day Smile & cry Don't be light & dark Night & day Smile & cry You and me! Neu...(x3) Pow! Got him in the eye The melancholy music got me That matter is settled Light & dark Night & day Smile & cry(x2) Long Version One bright Monday morning I overslept The world ended without harbinger One bright Monday morning The world ended fleeting too easily All the while looking A spectacle called doomsday I lost in thought There was nothing from the beginning, too Therefore I only muttered... Neu...(x5) Pow! Got him in the eye The melancholy music got me That matter is settled Light & dark Night & day Smile & cry Don't be light & dark Night & day Smile & cry You and me! Neu... Pow! Got him in the eye The melancholy music got me That matter is settled Light & dark Night & day Smile & cry One bright Monday morning I overslept One bright Monday morning The world ended fleeting too easily One bright Monday morning I overslept The world ended without harbinger One bright Monday morning The world ended fleeting too easily Don't be light & dark Night & day Smile & cry Don't be light & dark Night & day Smile & cry You and me! Neu...(x3) Pow! Got him in the eye The melancholy music got me That matter is settled Light & dark Night & day Smile & cry(x2) Song Connections/Remixes *'neu' is one of the few songs in pop'n music which has 3 different versions, each one playable on the NORMAL, HYPER and EX difficulties. **Also, both 5-Buttons and 7-Buttons use the respective version of neu for its difficulties. *At the beginning of each version of neu (with the exception of pop'n music's and beatmania IIDX's NORMAL chart versions), a different song is sampled: *The pop'n music HYPER chart version of neu samples 天庭. **The pop'n music EX chart version of neu samples ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～. **The beatmania IIDX HYPER chart samples moon_child. **The beatmania IIDX ANOTHER chart version samples 少年A. **The jubeat version uses a combination of the pop'n music and beatmania IIDX HYPER and EX/ANOTHER versions, this time sampling 少年リップルズ. **The pop'n rhythmin version is based off of the jubeat version of neu, and samples uən. *A remix of neu, titled uən, can be found in pop'n music portable 2. *Another remix of neu by cosMo@暴走P, titled neu BSP style, can be found in SOUND VOLTEX BOOTH. *A long version of neu can be found on pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE AC ♡ CS pop'n music 14 FEVER! original soundtrack. **A different long version appears on wac's album, 音楽. This long version samples some original pop'n music songs: ***OVER THE CLOUDS ***カモミール・バスルーム ***Votum stellarum ***僕の飛行機 ***怒れる大きな白い馬 ***Vairocana ***hora de verdad ***踊るフィーバーロボ ***カーニバルの主題による人形のためのいびつな狂想曲 ***ロクブテ ***なつやすみのぼうけん ***World Spider Web ***背水之陣 ***辞世テンプレート ***序 ***Remain ***BabeL ~roof garden~ ***chilblain **It also plays crossovers that do made in the pop'n series or never have: ***Regulus ***Linus ***Spica ***ペパーミントは私の敵 ***Make A Difference ***Lucy ***mind ***Little Little Princess ***Ganymede ***繚乱ヒットチャート ***smile ***Saturn ***oratio ***卑弥呼 ***Habibe (Antuh muhleke) ***La libertad ***旅人リラン ***perditus†paradisus ***幻想リフレクト ***gloom ***prompt **It also plays a portion of moon_child after all the other samples. **neu's long version on the 音楽 album also plays uən after the wac medley. *An arranged medley of neu, 天庭 and ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～ by Osamu Kubota, titled Le Swing (天庭・ZETA～素数の世界と超越者～・neu), can be found on the V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 17: pop'n music portable album. *neu was featured in the medley song Popperz Chronicle, from pop'n music peace. Etymology *Neu, pronounced "noi", is German for "new". *neu's genre, "niente", is Italian for "nil". In music, this direction refers to a soft sound or tone gradually fading to silence. Trivia *With 1,899 notes on its EX chart, neu holds the second highest note count on any non-LONG version of any song, behind o†o's 1947 notes. *'neu' is the pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE LIMIT BURST (EXTRA STAGE) of beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro. It became unlockable on 10/31/2012. *In beatmania IIDX, neu used beatmania IIDX 10th style's TECHNO generic movie, however, near the end of neu's ANOTHER chart the movie goes black. This might be because the video was adjusted to the NORMAL and HYPER versions' length, which is around 20 seconds shorter than the ANOTHER version of neu. **This was fixed on December 6th, 2012, when neu's video was changed to beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro's TECHNO generic movie instead. *In both beatmania IIDX and pop'n music, neu uses its NORMAL version as the music preview. *'neu' is one of the songs part of the event. It can be unlocked in jubeat saucer since June 3rd, 2013. Music Comment The light and darkness cross over. I was simply singing for the world's end, no matter what. Song Production Information Shounen Radio In short: Nothing, nonsense, radio, song, piano, guitar, daybreak, delusion, cultural festivals, genuflection, influenza, tenacity -- all mistaken. Beyond the light and the dark, nothing remains; who would suggest such a thing? Nothing. No merit. Is this nothing? Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing... Well, then: What, exactly, is nothing? It's a key characteristic of the world of nothingness. Is it, now? The world of naught emotion. Is it, now? The world of no sound. Is it, now? The world of even no pop-kuns. Is it, now? Even though it seems rather unreasonable, In truth, nothing is ever unreasonable. Therefore, I don't have a single thought. What is here? Rather, this is the world of all existence. Is it, now? In what way can there be such a thing living without form? Quite a paradox. The end of repeating questions and answers Struggling factions Before beginnings, and after endings, Nothing that lives is questioning In short: The beginning and the end of the world has been enclosed. There, everything has been compressed Paradoxical nothing is born, unquestioning Surely I really don't know the meaning of this. In short: The world, the light, the darkness, the dawn, the dusk, the smiles, the tears, the closing, the music, the game, the Internet, the feelings, your presence, myself, and some other things here and there... They have been lumped together. "Everything shall disappear," it was said, A worn face scolding with fresh emotion This is a song, a package with everything in it. As for the flu -- Well, every time I make music, thoughts like that just spring from my head. Nevertheless, this feeling is only another of my creations. There are a lot of feelings put into pop'n 15 as a whole. Either way, this harsh world is an interesting yet tough place. With these words, even if we have something to lose, Let's give it our all. Ahaha. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Denotes chart has been changed from the previous arcade charts: *pop'n music portable EX chart: total notes: 1880. *EASY chart: total notes: 139. pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Neu Jacket.png|neu's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Adventure Songs Category:Shounen Radio Songs Category:Waku-Waku Mimi Nyami Tankentai